


Robbed Of Victory

by Lewdsmokesoldier



Series: Gifts and Requests [18]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, Furry, Futanari, Gangbang, Multi, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25760773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lewdsmokesoldier/pseuds/Lewdsmokesoldier
Summary: Defeat is always frustrating. At the cusp of success, even more so. So it is that Vanessa falls, and finds a deeper humiliation than losing.
Relationships: Vanessa VanCleef/Original Character(s)
Series: Gifts and Requests [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822471
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Robbed Of Victory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CyberpunkDragons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberpunkDragons/gifts).



> Gift for [CyperpunkDragons.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberpunkDragons/pseuds/CyberpunkDragons)
> 
> I'm also on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Lewdsmoke) and [ Hentai Foundry](http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/Lewdsmokesoldier/profile).

Her vengeance had been  _ this _ close to being fulfilled. All she would have needed was to take off from the cover, her juggernaut spearheading the satisfaction long overdue for the Brotherhood and her own father. She could nearly  _ taste _ the sulfur of cannon as Stormwind’s walls burned...

But it was not to be, and even her attempt at honorable self-inflicted death had failed, leaving her on the ship's deck, at the mercy of the party of five that had carved their way through the Deadmines.

Vanessa VanCleef knew that they were never going to show her much, given what she’d put them through. She'd been right, of course, but for the wrong reasons...and not exactly the worst ones.

“How’s it going down there, Mira?” The voice was that of the group’s mage, a slim, gangly, bare-faced human that she was becoming intimately acquainted with as he slammed his cock down her throat. The shaft forced its way past her lips and back out again in a brutal sawing motion, but even with her teeth dragging along its girth as it went, Vanessa couldn’t do anything about what was currently occupying her mouth. The only rebellion she could offer was refusing to employ her tongue while glaring up at him as his balls slammed into her chin, but she had the feeling that he enjoyed her anger.

“Ach, ah...ah dinnae, Damien. She’s tigh’ an’ all, and grippin’ me somethin’ fierce, but she’s hardly strugglin’, ye ken?” The dwarf warrior’s voice was muffled as she buried her face in Vanessa’s bare chest, rutting upwards into the Defias leader. Her coal-black skin and fiery braids were sticky with sweat, her breasts squishing up against Vanessa's stomach. Her short, stout stature fit the fat dick that she was presently thrusting into Vanessa’s cunt. She reached down to grip Vanessa’s backside, enjoying the firmness beneath her palms...and letting her spread the woman’s asscheeks wide. “An’ ye, Neela?”

“She is enjoyable enough, Mirabelle. I have no complaints.” The night elf huntress currently plugging Vanessa’s rear dug her fingers harder into Vanessa’s waist. Her long ears and perky tits bounced from the force of employing an unwilling woman’s asshole as her cock-socket, plunging her thick, purple dick into Vanessa’s back entrance. Her hands had left their share of red, stinging slap marks across her partner’s rear, and her nails had scored lines in Vanessa’s back when the night elf had gotten too excited. The huntress bit her lip and hissed, giving Vanessa another fierce shove up the ass. “Never mind, she is...more than enjoyable. I have not felt a squeeze like this since Kilnara…ooooh, yes.”

Vanessa grunted, gagged, sputtered and croaked as she was assailed from three ends, but she knew she couldn’t focus exclusively on the trio currently occupying her orifices. Because the two most unusual members of the crew had their dicks in her hands, and it was taking an unexpected amount of focus to stroke their cocks and fondle their balls. Sure, she could have just refused to comply, but at this point, Vanessa was tired of fighting, and tired of running. So all that left was to just...go along, come what may. If she was lucky, she might get a net gain out of all this, but she wasn’t going to bet on it.

“You pay service to a champion of the Light well, for a bandit. But all are worthy of the touch of salvation. Even you.” The gentle voice did not sound like it fit the woman with the biggest dick of the whole group, but Vanessa had the evidence in her hand to the contrary. It was a massive thing, flared and flat at the tip, wider across than she could wrap her fingers around. The nutsack at the base was fatter than her fist, and the whole thing was a deep, hypnotic azure. The draenei paladin’s big, blue horsecock dripped onto Vanessa’s hand, while her fingers tangled in Vanessa’s hair, patting her condescendingly. “Neelanna, you are correct. Few have milked my cock so skillfully. Clearly, this was in the Light’s plan for her, that she be employed to empty our balls.”

“Listen, Yvel, I’m just as much an adherent as you, even if my talents are less oriented towards smashing things with shields and jumping in the way of spells. But I think maybe, just maybe, it’s a stretch to suggest that the leader of the Defias Brotherhood was always meant for this.” The sentence trailed off into a little snarl as Vanessa tightened her grip on the speaker’s shaft. It was tapered near the tip, with a thick bulb at the bottom, and deep red all over. Not unexpected, given that a worgen was on the other end, but Vanessa had never touched a cock that was anything close to this. Still, it seemed that today was a day for firsts, she thought, as she ran her fingers over the knot at the base, brushing the brown, fuzzy balls for a split-second while he let slip a low growl.

“Lambert, I expect better from a priest, a fellow disciple of the Light, vested in redemption and holiness.” The draenei chastised gently, waggling her free index finger at him. She grunted when Vanessa slipped her hand from that fat horsedick to try, and fail, to cradle and knead one of her massive nuts. “But I shall presume that your current preoccupations keep you distracted. Now, shall we continue our blessing?”

“Fine. I just don’t know why I always get last dibs on actually, you know,  _ fucking _ them.” The worgen mumbled, his shaft throbbing at Vanessa’s touch.

“You know why, Lambert.” Damien wheezed, brushing Yvel’s hand away so he could dig his fingers into Vanessa’s raven locks and fuck her face harder. The poor woman couldn’t see much other than his pelvis, jutting forward and back, as she drooled and gagged around that thrusting, merciless dick. Her chin was getting sore...though not as sore as her throat, or the rest of her holes.

“Do we hafta keep explainin’ it ta ye, lad? It kinda kills the mood, don’t it-oh,  _ that’s _ the stuff, lass…” Mirabelle’s reminder was cut off as Vanessa bore down on the Dark Iron dwarf’s shaft in reaction to the renewed pace of Damien’s oral assault. The warrior gave up speaking in favor of motorboating her face between Vanessa’s tits, using her thick thighs to keep up her fucking momentum, and keeping the woman’s rear spread wide for Neelanna.

“Lambert, you have a not-so-little something that we do not. Namely, a knot.” The huntress was fucking Vanessa with rapid, frantic thrusts, plumbing her deeper and further up her ass with every renewed flurry. “When you are done, you get stuck, and that means nobody else can use that hole until you’re free. Which can be annoying, even if you’re having fun. Remember how you knotted Whitemane?”

“All right, all right.” Lambert grumbled, then sighed in relief as Vanessa’s dextrous fingers slipped forward and back on his bright red rod. “I get it. But you don’t hear me complaining about Yvel. Her impatience with Cordana ruined  _ all _ our fun.”

“An error for which I have consistently apologized, Lambert. I should not have fucked her in that particular hole before you had gotten the chance to enjoy it. But know that I have the discipline to keep my word.” Yvel moaned and pawed her own breasts while Vanessa went back to stroking her horsecock proper.

“Plus, yeah, she leaves their holes raw and stretched, but they’re still  _ unoccupied _ when she’s done. Unlike you.” Damien concurred, then swore as a familiar tension began to build. He sped up, and Vanessa swore that she was going to pass out from how little air she was getting to breathe. “Fuck, I think…”

“All right, I get it, I get it.” Lambert muttered. “Now, are we  _ finally _ going to cream this bitch so we can move on to the next part?”

“By all means.” Neelanna purred. Her balls slapped against Mirabelle’s whenever they thrust in at the same time, one pair of purple nuts smacking against a thicker, blacker set. The dwarf didn’t offer her own commentary, too caught up in surrounding her face with Vanessa’s breasts, nibbling and licking and sucking hungrily at her skin and nipples.

Vanessa’s world was nothing more than cocks thrusting, bodies sweating, voices mumbling, and balls swinging. Everything was pressure, stabbing heat, and rapid undulation. The shafts plugging her pussy and ass afforded...some recompense, but it wasn’t going to be enough, not with how close they all seemed. She shuddered and shook and was torn and pulled every direction, utterly helpless and used on all fronts.

Damien came first, firing his cum straight into Vanessa’s throat, holding himself in deep to feed her every salty drop, then pulling back to make sure she tasted it on her tongue and was forced to swallow in her desperation to take in air. Lambert was second, his knot throbbing and swelling in Vanessa’s grip while his spunk shot off onto her forearm, tits, and waist in a stringy, ropey mess. Neelanna was next, slowing her pace to give Vanessa’s rear the warm, deep creampie it had earned for being so tight, and the steady pace of that purple dick would have felt almost tender if not for the night elf’s prior aggression. Yvel was fourth, her titanic horsecock trembling and throbbing, balls swaying as her thick, rich, syrupy cream sprayed all over Vanessa’s cheek, neck, and belly. Maribelle was last, fucking incessantly while she hosed and spurted seed right up into Vanessa’s womb with every desperate, hungry thrust, moaning into the cleavage around her face.

Vanessa had misjudged. She had horribly, horribly misjudged. She had thought she could just endure it, and make her escape, but she had been wrong. Wrong at the expertise they wielded, and the need they had come upon. Every thrust brought fresh friction, every outpouring of cream into and onto her left her feeling full, satisfied, and warm, and every throbbing pain was bracing and energizing. Even the lightheadedness of oxygen deprivation, and the stinging, bruised sensation of being struck, served to make her feel that much kore sensitive and pull her along with the tide that was being forced onto her. The leader of the Defias Brotherhood, fucked three ways and stroking two more, came with a sputtering whine around the dick in her mouth, accepting cum greedily with constricting holes and tightening grips, pulling just a little bit more cream out of the balls of the party fucking her, and she didn’t stop until they ran dry.

When they were done, Vanessa VanCleef was an absolute mess, soaked all over with the orgasm of the draenei paladin and worgen priest. Her hair was matted and pulled, her skin covered in a sheen of spunk and sweat. Maribelle had suffered some crossfire, sharing in Vanessa’s cumshower from being on the bottom and so close to her, but the dwarf’s covering was hardly anything compared to the woman in the middle.

Neelana pulled out with a sigh and a squelching sound, Vanessa’s rear tightening with the exit and locking in the night elf’s cum. A gray falcon swooped down from the yardarm and perched on her shoulder, rubbing their beak affectionately against her cheek. “Well, that was quite something.”

Damien withdrew his dick and slapped the panting, dizzy, gasping Vanessa across the cheek with his wet dick, shoving his balls against her chin and stepping away with a sigh of relief. “I’ll say. I needed that.”

Yvel and Lambert hoisted the limp, tired, unresisting Vanessa off of Maribelle, who struggled to her feet and stepped out of the way. “Aye, I judged ‘er wrong. She’s as gud a fuck as we’ll ever get.”

“Yes, yes, Vanessa VanCleef has proven good for something. Now, do you three mind giving the two of us a moment? You can enjoy her again afterwards.” Lambert shared a glance with Yvel, who nodded and licked her lips. His canine cock hadn’t found a place to secure itself snugly, and now it was ready to go again...just as her massive horsedick began to stiffen right back up, her nuts just as full and ready as before.

The human, night elf, and dwarf all smiled, nodded, and relaxed, regaining their energy while their allies got to work. Vanessa, barely conscious or aware, could only watch, limbs useless, as Yvel and Lambert put her in position, vertically held between them as they stood in front and behind her. The draenei’s wide, flared cockhead pressed against her pussy lips, massive and eager, promising a tight stretch and a deluge of spunk right up her womb. The worgen’s tapered dick nudged along her asshole, with the threat of a fat knot at the base looking to securely lock into her when the time came for him to cream her rear entrance.

Vanessa VanCleef could only manage a gasp as both made their way inside of her.


End file.
